Course contre le temps
by soukimi
Summary: Zack se doit de descendre 50 étage de la tour shinra sans vêtements et avec un blond selon lui 'trop mignon'.


Et voilà un nouveau one-shot ( encore grâce à Lunagarden) Et j'espère qu'il vous plaieras.

Bon, sinon, j'ai d'autres truc en réserve mais c'est le gros bordel alors je sais pas qu'elle histoire je doit commencer, finir, tout le reste puis vu que j'ai eu un gros bug c'est temps-ci du coup j'ai fait une pause( pas des bons temps) donc j'ai pas de date en ce moment je suis dans pleine réorganisation de tout les écrits et tout le reste, sans doute février. Ou je sais pas, normalement j'aurais mon disque dur pour mon anniv'( le 14 donc, n'est-ce pas Sarah?) alors ça ira sans doute plus vite avec l'ordi.

Rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne aucun profit à écrire ça.

-étage 54-

Zack tourna ses clés dans la serrure de son appartement. Il venait d'avoir un rude entraînement avec Angeal et il avait un rendez-vous important avec des gens de la haute société très tôt le lendemain matin. Il remarqua que l'appartement n'était pas fermé et qu'il venait de le fermer. Il a du sans doute été trop pressé pour y penser. Il pénétra dans son appartement et vu Genesis tout souriant, les mains dans le dos.

-Bien le bonjour Zack, c'est vraiment le bordel chez toi. Regarde-moi tout ces vêtements sales !, Zack regarda autour de lui, son appartement n'avait aucun vêtements sales. Genesis avait peut-être fait le ménage? Le maître du feu lui montra une pile de vêtements., Tout tes vêtements, sans exception, sont partis à la buanderie de la Shinra, sauf ceux-là. Tu as piles le compte pour demain. La buanderie s'en occupera et tu les auras tous de nouveau demain vers 16 heures sur ton lit. J'ai pensé à tout: pantalons, hauts, sous-vêtements, etc.

-Vraiment ! Merci Gen' ! Heureusement que tu es là ! Sinon j'aurai été mal barré pour demain, t'as pensé aux fringues dans le tiroir de la chambre?, demanda Zack en souriant.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai rien laissé., fit Genesis en sortant de l'appart, un sourire narquois en coin, laissant Zack seul. Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il regarda ses vêtements de service, tout était troué. Il les jeta dans le panier, après tout il pourra en avoir d'autres. Il se doucha et se coucha ensuite, nu sous les couettes en oubliant de mettre son réveil. Il rêva de l'amour de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas en infirmière.

_Une fois féminine l'appela, il y avait des gens de partout. _

_-Ôh Zack, tu es magnifique mon amour ! Embrasse-moi !, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un champs de fleurs., Zack je veux faire ma vie avec toi, plus besoin d'aller en mission, ou à tes réunion ennuyante ! On est assez heureux comme ça !_

_-Oh, j'aime bien l'aventure mais pas ces réunions ennuyantes….._

_Puis ça fit tilt dans le cerveau embrumé de Zack - Réunions ennuyantes !_

Il se réveilla en sursaut en ayant oublié la moitié de son rêve. Il se recoucha dans son lit au chaud sous les couvertures, sans se fier à l'heure qu'il était, ni à l'endroit ou il se devait d'aller. Il se tourna et se retourna, jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur l'heure de son réveil.

-8 heures 40….. j'ai encore le temps ., il se rendormit et la réalité lui revint à la figure., ...Ou pas ! Merde mon rendez-vous est à 9 heures!, il se leva en sursaut prit la pile de vêtements que Genesis lui avait laissé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait était gentil sur ce coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau de la douche et se mit dessous. Il essaya de se coiffer, il prit sa ceinture et les vêtements de Genesis, il tira sur les vêtements et il eu la combinaison de Soldats sans rien de plus., Merde j'ai du perdre une pièce sur le chemin., il rebroussa chemin mais il avait rien. Puis il se souvint avoir vu Genesis tenir un tissu blanc derrière lui., Il a quand même pas fait ça ! C'était trop gentil de sa part ! Si je l'attrape... !, il courut dans la salle de bain, tant pis s'il n'a rien en dessous. Il mit une jambe puis la deuxième et, pour son plus grand malheur, il ne pouvait pas y remonter plus haut que les genoux. Et oui la combinaison était beaucoup trop petite pour lui., Putain ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?!, il jeta la combinaison, mit une serviette autour de ses hanches et fit le chemin de la salle de bain jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit la tête pour regarder si personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il sortit donc, se tenant la serviette fermement autour de la taille. Il entendit des rires derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir deux jolies filles qui se moquait de lui et surtout qui admiraient au moindre détail son physique. Il leur fit un sourire ravageur et elles se mirent à rougir en courant dans le sens inverse. Il se cacha quand il entendit des miliciens faire leur tour de garde, il pouvait faire quelque chose avec les filles, mais avec les hommes c'est différent. Il attendit qu'ils passent et alla toquer à l'appartement de Genesis qui lui ouvrit la porte.

-Zack ? Que fais-tu devant chez moi et, qui plus est, en serviette ? Je suis un héro ! Respecte-moi s'il te plait ! , dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Très drôle ! Rends moi mes vêtements., fit Zack en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi te les aurais-je prit ? Lui demanda innocemment Genesis.

-Haha ! Tu m'as donné quelque chose de trop petit et tu m'as pas donné de sous-vêtements ! Avoue que c'est pour me mettre dans le pétrin!

-Pourquoi donc aurais-je fait ça ? Je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour que tu te retrouves nu à cette très importante réunion. As-tu la moindre preuve physique ?

-Je….enfin tu….Tu m'énerves ! Où sont mes vêtements sales?!

-Tu vas quand même pas porter tes vêtements sales qui puent la sueur à une réunion, si? Fit Genesis l'air surpris, mais intérieurement, il en riait à l'avance.

-J'ai pas le choix ! Allez balance !

-Elles sont au deuxième étage, soit à peu près 53 étages en dessous, personne ne passe là-bas alors ça évite les odeurs., Zack partit sans rien faire de plus et Genesis fit un sourire, il avait fait exprès de mettre beaucoup plus de miliciens, prétendant que des intrus essayeront de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment. Il sortit et alla dans la salle des caméras où il dispensa les surveillants avant de s'installer confortablement devant les écrans. Il allait bien s'amuser au dépends de Zack qui ne se doutait de rien.

Retournons au brun qui essayer de fuir chaque personne dans les couloirs, ne voulant absolument pas se faire remarquer. Il était même pas arrivé au bout du couloir que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches avant de répondre.

-Zackary Fair ! Où es-tu ?

-J'ai un problème technique. Peut-t-on remettre la réunion pour demain ? Ça m'arrangerais !, dit Zack en essayant de s'attacher la serviette autour de la taille.

-Non, on te laisse un délais, il est exactement 9 h 10, ont te laisse jusqu'à 10 heures, suis-je clair ?

-Oui…., il raccrocha, il était vraiment dans la merde ! Il sortit de sa cachette. Les gens partaient, temps mieux pour lui. Il avança doucement, le sol lui gelant les pieds. Il arriva vers l'ascenseur, au moins il y aurait moins de risque. Il appuya sur le bouton, rien…puis de nouveau, sans succès…. C'était un sale coup de Genesis qui riait aux éclats derrière les caméras. Grognant de frustration, Zack se fit à l'idée de devoir descendre les escaliers. Facile vu comme ça. Il pouvais se rendre à la buanderie sans se faire voir. Mais manque de bol, aujourd'hui les miliciens faisaient tous leurs tours de garde et il y avait des visites organisée par la Shinra. Genesis avait bien choisi son jour et lui, il était vraiment mal placé ! C'est le pire jour de sa vie ! Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, aucun bruit, donc personne. Il descendit chaque marche sur la pointe des pieds.

-étage 53-

Et hop ! Un étage en moins ! Cet étage était encore vide, après tout, il était dans les bâtiments des haut placés. Les trois étages suivants seraient sans doute tranquilles. En y réfléchissant, il pouvait descendre les trois étages tranquille, il était maintenant à l'étage 50 ! Et il y avait un groupe, sans doute la visite. La guide parlait de l'organisation et de ce qu'il y avait dedans. D'habitude, il prenait toujours l'ascenseur, après cet épisode il prendrait un appartement en ville, il le promettait !

-étage 50 ½- 

Il était au milieu de l'escalier du 50 ième étage qu'il entendit un bruit, deux personnes qui riaient aux éclats. Et voilà, en plus ces abruti ne bougeaient même pas ! Ils restaient plantés là comme des poireaux à papoter ! Si seulement il pouvait les faire déguerpir ! Mais bon, il avait plus qu'à attendre….. à moins qu'il ne leur prenne leurs vêtements….mais oui, c'est pas con ! Il regarda autour de lui et vit les caméras. Si vraiment Genesis lui avait joué un mauvais tour, il ne pourrait s'en sortir impunément. Une chose était d'être accusé d'exhibitionnisme et s'en était une autre d'agression à un agent de la sécurité de la Shinra... Il tira donc un trait sur cette idée qui était si ingénieuse. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur attendant que les miliciens déguerpissent en priant pour que ce soit le plus rapide possible. Au bout de dix minutes, il commença à en avoir marre. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Genesis aussi commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer derrière les écrans en voyant que le chiot ne bougeait plus. Il décida donc de faire sonner l'alarme qui fit bouger les miliciens de leur position. Pour Zack c'était à la fois une aubaine comme non. Car il y aurait encore plus de gardes dans les étages et dans les escaliers. Il profita de ce labs de temps pour descendre à l'étage suivant.

-étage 49-

Ça, c'est fait ! Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier en pensant qu'il aurait put aller voir Angeal et lui expliquer la situation. Mais bon, il y avait de la visite à l'étage du haut et que pourrait faire Angeal pour lui à part lui faire des sermons sur la décence et l'honneur, à défaut d'être déjà en train de l'attendre dans la dite salle de réunion où il devait être déjà. Il n'avait pas trente-six solutions sinon espérer de trouver une autre solution. Le bon côté? Il avait réussi à descendre 3 étage sans se faire voir ! Youpie pour lui !

-étage 45-

Il courut et il glissa une fois en bas de l'escalier, tombant sur ses fesses. Heureusement pour lui, le 45 ième était l'étage des douches des miliciens, en d'autres termes, pas de caméra ! Il se leva et en voulant continuer son chemin il tomba sur un pauvre miliciens qui passait le ménage tranquille dans les salles de bain. Le garde poussa un cri très féminin et se releva faisant tomber Zack.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais dégagez ! Partez ! Descendez ! Au secours !, cria le milicien. Zack lui sauta dessus se collant contre lui, une main sur la bouche du pauvre milicien qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Tais-toi! Je vais me faire repérer !, le milicien ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Zack se sépara de lui, prit sa serviette et partit descendre un étage. Laissant derrière lui un homme choqué et rouge. Pauvre bête. Le brun continuait son chemin sans demander rien de plus.

-étage 44-

Rien….

-étage 43-

C'était bruyant, sans doute les examens les Troisième et Deuxièmes classes. Il s'arrêta en bas et regarda les Troisièmes classe et les instructeur s'affairer. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un coup sur la tête.. La douleur fut violente et il sombra dans une semi-conscience. Il sentait qu'on le trainait et ce fut le noir complet.

-étage 44-

-Aïe….ma tête me fait un mal de chien !, grogna le brun. Il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer qu'il était attaché et bien serré ! Oh ! C'est pas parce qu'il était nu, qu'il voulait qu'on le viole !

Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre simple. la porte de la chambre était sans doute verrouillée. Il pensait être seul jusqu'à entendre une respiration forte, légèrement saccadée prés de lui. La personne semblait l'air apeuré. Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir la personne mais n'y arriva pas. Il était ligoté comme un saucisson sur une chaise, sans vêtements sur lui, à l'exception de la serviette de bain autour de la taille, enfermé dans une chambre avec un homme derrière lui. Cette journée s'annonçait très chiante….. Il soupira, cherchant à garder son sang froid.

- Ecoute, qu'importe qui tu es, sache que je suis très pressé. J'ai une réunion très important et je dois y être à 10h00 et que je n'ai pas un seul vêtement chez moi….

- Vous n'allez quand même pas dire que vous n'avez vraiment que des vêtements sales et pas un seul ami qui pourrait vous prêter des vêtements à votre taille ! Je ne croit pas un mot de votre histoire !, fit l'homme derrière lui.

Zack grinça des dents, passablement irrité.

- J'en aurais eut si Genesis n'aurait pas débarqué chez moi pour me proposer de laver mes vêtements et ne me laisser le juste nécessaire pour aujourd'hui! Mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de me laisser un ensemble trop en dessous de ma taille et plus d'oublier les sous-vêtements! Dire qu'en lui faisant confiance, j'avais jeté mes vêtements du jour et que mes autres vêtements étaient partis à la buanderie. J'ai rien à me mettre avant 16h00! Et la réunion-

Il s'arrête brusquement le teint pâle.

- Euh... il est quelle heure?

- Passé 10 heures. Et je ne crois pas un mot de vôtre histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que Mr. Genesis viendrait dans votre chambre pour prendre vos vêtements alors que c'est le travail des femmes de chambre? La vérité ou je vous dénonce à la sécurité pour attaque terroriste!

Zack ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais ce cadet était bigleux ? Il ne reconnaissait même pas son supérieur ! Mais bon, en attendant ce cadet avait une sacré imagination !

- Rahh, mais c'est pas vrai! Angeal va me tuer! Détache-moi! Je dois à tout prix descendre jusqu'à la buanderie qui est au deuxième étage pour récupérer mes fringues. Alors s'il te plaît, libère-moi ! Je doit medépêcher!,le brun attendit un peu d'avoir une réponse.

-Alors vous voulez violer des gens innocents !

-Je veux juste descendre au deuxième étage ! C'est bon compris ?

-Vous mentez ! Je sais que vous avez une idée diabolique derrière la tête !

-Je jure que non ! Je suis Zackary Fair,Soldat 2ième Classe et l'élève de Angeal Hewley! Libère-moi ou Angeal me fera passer un savon et toi avec!

Le cadet sembla se rendre compte de son erreur et libéra Zack. Espérant que ce dernier ne le dénonce pas à son supérieur. Zack sentit des mains lui toucher les poignets et lui défaire ses liens.

-Pardon Monsieur, désolé Monsieur!, fit le cadet et Zack partit en courant.

-étage 43-

L'endroit était soudainement tranquille. Pas bruits de simulation, ni rien, à par lui qui traversait le couloir vide.

-étage 42-

A croire que les étages avaient été soudainement désertés. Il sentait mal le 40 ième étage...

-étage 41-

La peur montait en lui en arrivant au 40 ième étage….Rien ! Désert ! Et il ne remarqua toujours rien !

-étage 40-

What ? Il n'y avait toujours rien ! C'était quoi l'embrouille ? Pas un milicien, ni secrètaire, ni haut gradé. C'était de plus en plus étrange et flippant cette histoire. Et si Genesis lui avait tendu un piège ? Il descendit au 39 ème étage.

-étage 39-

Il y avait plein de monde qui criait et riait en bas des escaliers. Il serait dans l'embarras total s'il se faisait remarquer. Comme c'était parti, les gens étaient trop distraits pour le remarquer et en plus ils se trouvaient du côté inverse ou il devait aller. Il en profita et courut vers les escalier ni vu, ni connu ! Ça a marché !

-étage 38-

Il courait toujours jusqu'à rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il tomba sur le cul et le contact froid avec le sol le fit remarquer que maintenant qu'il n'avait pas de serviette. En cachant son intimité, du moins ce qu'il pouvait, il leva la tête pour voir un Angeal qui le regardait comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

-Zack ? Mais….

-Je peux tout expliquer 'Geal ! C'est la faute à Genesis !

-Quel rapport y aurait-il entre Genesis et le fait que tu te promènes sans vêtements dans les couloirs du bâtiment ?, fit Angeal un semblant méfiant.

-Il m'a volé mes vêtements !

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Parce qu'il est méchant ! Je t'en supplie 'Geal, vas chercher mes vêtements au deuxième étage….

-C'est la buanderie…..dois-je comprendre que tu me demandes te prendre tes vêtements sales ?

-Ils sont pas si sales que ça ! S'il te plaît 'Geal ! Pour moi ! , lui supplia Zack.

-Tu peux y aller toi-même. La réunion a été remise à 13 h00, début après-midi. D'ici là, tâche d'être habillé et à l'heure., lui informa le Banoran.

Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillent sous la surprise.

- Quoi? Comment ça rapporté?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Un imprévu est arrivé à la dernière minute et j'allais à ta rencontre puisque tu ne répondais pas au téléphone., expliqua Angeal.

Zack grimaça, il a du perdre le téléphone en chemin...

- Quand à Genesis, je verrais ça avec vous deux après la réunion. J'espère pour toi que tu as des preuves solides quand à cette histoire.

Sur ces mots, Angeal s'en alla. Laissant Zack sonné.

-étage 37-

Sephiroth était tranquillement posé vers la machine à café quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher en courant très vite. Il vit une personne…..nue, courir vers lui. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et lui mis un gros coup de poing dans le ventre. Sur le coup, Zack se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres. Le général s'approcha de l'individu avec Masamune en main et Zack mit ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition. En reconnaissant Zack, Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche, les yeux ronds. Zack ? A poil ? Il savait le brun abruti mais pas à ce point ! Il était choqué de le voir et Zack qui était tout rouge.

-Zack….., fut la seule chose que Sephiroth su prononcer avant que Zack ne se relève et s'enfuit á la va-vite en lui mettant le plus gros vent de sa vie. Sephiroth lâcha son café et resta planter comme un piquer pendant environ une demi-heure.

-étage 36-

Y'avait tout plein de monde, éparpillé partout à l'étage. Il serait difficile pour lui de ne pas passer inaperçu. Il observa mieux les environs en se collant le plus possible contre le mur. Quelque chose tomba sur sa tête et l'enleva en voyant que c'était sa serviette de bain. Il se retourna et vit le cadet qui l'avait pris en otage.

- Vous l'avez oublié, monsieur.

- Tu tombes à point cadet.

Le regard du cadet s'écarquilla et il se crut mal quand le brun le traina par le poignet ( bah vi, je suis une accro à ce petit couple crow mimi 3, et loin d'êtres l'unique !) Ils arrêtèrent en bas de l'escalier, 'fin disons plutôt que Zack s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier et que Cloud n'eut pas le choix. Le pauvre blond ! Il regarda aussi pour voir ce que le grand brun regarder, la tête sous celle de Zack regardant la foule de monde qui parlait. Il se demandait pourquoi son supérieur semblait inquiet. Zack se retira pour regarder son ''compagnon'' il était tout mignon, la bouche entre-ouverte et quelques rougeurs aux joues. Zack s'imaginait déjà de le serrer bien contre lui dans un placard, loin de tout ce monde…. Oula ! Il faut pas qu'il oublie son but : ses vêtements. Il retourna pour regarder les gens, qui n'était pas décidés à bouger, mais pas du tout ! Dès qu'il aura ses uniformes de rechange, il se fera un malin plaisir de remettre certains gardes à leur place. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le blond essaya d'en profiter pour retourner en arrière mais Zack lui prit le bas du pantalon et le plaqua, il se rétama sur le sol en un espèce de gémissement.

-Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !, gémit-il tout triste.

-De quoi ?, demanda Zack en regardant le petit corps étalé sur les marche de l'escalier.

-Me retenir en otage ! C'est interdit !

-T'inquiète….après ça je te laisse repartir ! Tu veux pas aider un de tes gentils supérieurs ?, lui sourit le brun.

-Non ! Je veux juste retourner en cours ! Je veux pas louper mon examen !, grincha le blond.

-T'inquiète, t'as encore une semaine je te donnerais des cours moi !, dit le brun avec son éternel sourire en tapant les fesses du blond qui en dit strictement rien. Puis le brun eu soudainement une idée., Eh ! Toi tu peux descendre jusqu'au deuxième étage tranquille !

-Je n'ai pas le droit de passer prendre les vêtements d'un supérieur sans un papier signé de sa propre main ! Et les papiers sont à l'accueil…..

-Mais je peut en écrire un ! s'exclame Zack.

-Sachez que cela pourrait êtres prit pour une insubordination ! Je ne me mettrai pas en danger pour ça !,

Zack soupira, de tout les miliciens possibles, fallait qui tombe sur un intelligent et calculateur ! Ça serait la pire journée de sa vie. Bon, si ça marche pas et qu'on le surprend, il n'auras qu'à dire que le blondin a voulut le violer ! Sa parole contre celle du blond, il gagnait ! Il sourit puis le blond lui dit un truc qu'il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Quoi?!

- Ils viennent vers l'escalier !, lui cria Cloud.

Le brun regarda et vit que c'était exact. Il prit Cloud par les côtes et se mit dans le coin, caché par Cloud, qui sentait la vanille. Tout le monde regarda Cloud qui arrêtait pas de bouger, se moquant de lui á sa façon de gigoter. Une fois que tout le monde passa, Zack se leva de derrière Cloud.

-A enfin fini !, dit Zack en s'étirant et Cloud partit vers les escalier pour descendre à un autre étage. Zack courut pour le rattraper., Attends ! Tu seras mon coéquipier pour cette aventure !

-Ai-je réellement le choix ?

-Héhé ! Non pas vraiment ! Allez on va bien s'amuser !, dit le brun en riant, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

-C'est d'accord, mais j'ai intérêt à passer troisième classe après cela !, le brun lui adressa un beau sourire et avança. C'était peut-être pas si pire que ça. Sans s'échanger un mot, ils descendirent à l'étage suivant.

-étage 35-

-Et en attendant je suis déjà presque à la moitié du chemin !, dit Zack en regardant le panneau suspendu en haut de l'escalier écrit « 35 »

-A quel étage avait-vous commencer ?

-54 ! Donc 54-35-2 ça fait…...euh…..

-17 !

-Non, c'est 54-35 qui fait donc 19, donc vous avez descendu 19 étages., récapitula Cloud.

-Et il m'en reste donc…..

-54-19 qui fait 35….mais vous devez vous arrêter au deuxième étage donc il faut enlever 2 étage donc 35-2 qui fait 33, il vous reste donc 33 étages. ( j'en ai bavé, je suis resté une semaine pour savoir tout ça et j'ai compris grâce à Ik hou van jou ce calcul ! Je suis nul en maths mais à un point…..)

-Donc je ne suis pas à la moitié ! , gémit Zack

-Non, vous serez à ma moitié à partir du 26 ième étage, mais vous allez qu'au deuxième donc 24ième.

-Donc ça va être bientôt !

-Ça dépendra du nombre de gens qui traînent dans les couloirs.

-Pas faux ! On va y arriver !

-Je l'espère., ils arrivèrent à l'étage suivant sans faire attention aux personne devant eux… à savoir la secrétaire de la Shinra. Ce fut le blondin qui lui rentra dedans.

-étage 34-

Cloud venait de rentrer dans deux air-bags (dédié aux p'tit groupe de garçons de Varennes sur Allier qui m'on fait la remarque et qui m'ont rassuré pour faire le terrain de bmx avec ceux-ci….je vous haïs mais je vous adore en même temps 3). Cloud était complètement insensible à sa situation même si tant d'hommes rêveraient de ça. Zack regarda la scène, quelque part envieux d'être à sa place! N'importe quel mec serait gêné et heureux de tomber sur aussi belle poitrine! A moins que….Cloud aimait les hommes? Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarquait même pas que la dite secrétaire le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Cloud du le tirer pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était mal placé et il reprit conscience. Il regarda bien la femme, prit Cloud par la main et partit en courant. La secrétaire fut encore plus éblouie en ayant un aperçu du divin derrière du brun. Elle aurait du prendre une photo ! Tant pis, elle repartit.

-étage 33-

Zack était toujours entrain de réfléchir…. Cloud avait l'air adorable….mais il se demandait pourquoi la secrétaire ne lui avait pas fait l'effet comme c'était son cas. Zack était du genre hétéro: le genre plan de cul homme + femme. Il se demandait de quel bord était le blond. Pour avoir réagit comme ça avec la fille, il pouvait bien se poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Pas qu'il le prenait pour un de ces-

-Vous allez bien?, demanda Cloud.

-Euh….oui….elle était vraiment jolie cette fille !, Fit Zack en trouvant un plan ingénieux pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Mouais….je les aime pas comme ça…., d'un coup le blondin avait rougi.

-Vraiment ? Comment tu les aimes ? Plus petites ? Yeux bleus ?

-…..Ecoutez, je n'aime pas parler de mes goûts à….. des gens comme….vous….., il avança plus vite laissant le brun dans l'incompréhension total.

-étage 32-

Zack détailla le profil du blond, yeux bleus, traits fins, magnifiques cheveux d'or. Qui était son coéquipier ? Voilà une question intéressante ! Le genre de question où t'auras la réponse à la fin alors que tu te seras attaché à lui. Sacrément con. Il croisa le regard de Cloud qui sentait bien son regard le détailler.

-Un problème ?, demanda le blond en plissant les yeux.

-Hein? Euh….non….non, j'ai pas de problème ! Pour….pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes dans la lune. Je sais que ce n'est pas une super….

-Mais non ! Je suis juste….gêné ! Euh… continuons notre route ! Allez…

-D'accord…, ils ne se parlèrent pas plus, chacun réfléchissant sur le compte de l'autre. Les deux pensait à la même chose : Quelle étrange personne…..

-étage 31-

On pouvait juste entendre les bruits de pas de Cloud et Zack dans les différents couloirs de l'étage. Pour tromper son ennui, Zack se mit à siffler, guettant une réaction de la part de Cloud. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une personne approcher. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de sauter sur Zack pour qu'ils atterrissent dans les toilette, la porte se refermant derrière eux. L'un sur l'autre, chacun avait un aperçu différent dans cette position. Si Cloud n'aurait pas était habillé au moment où quelqu'un les surpris dans cette situation, on aurait pu croire qu'ils faisaient des bébés ( j'ai pas trouvé d'autre mots sans vulgarité)

Point de vue de Zack : Oh….mais c'est qu'il est mimi ave ces petites rougeurs…..oooooh…. Mais en attendant il va me violer ! J'en était sûr! Il est pas normal ce mec !

Point de vue de Cloud : Il est vraiment beau... ! C'est tout à fait mon style ! Grand, brun, yeux bleus et musclé ! Un véritable dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de lui sauter dessus ! Il doit se poser des questions maintenant!

Cloud se releva comme un ressort, rouge comme une tomate. Zack se remit aussi debout et le jugea avant de lui poser la question qui le travaillait depuis un moment.

-Cloud…..tu aimes les hommes ?

Le blond réfléchi, il pouvait pas dire la vérité et il fit un non de la tête.

-Haha….bien sûr que non ! J'adore les filles !,

Zack éclata de rire en le tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Hahaha ! J'ai eu peur ! J'ai crus que tu avait un coup cœur pour moi ! Haha ! J'ai trop flippé !

Sa remarque fit mal à Cloud qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Ils sortirent des toilettes et partirent prendre l'escalier. Zack était soulagé de savoir que son coéquipier était 'normal'.

-étage 31-

Il y avait deux gars qui s'embrassaient au distributeur.

Point de vue de Cloud : Oh c'est trop mignon….. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais faire ça avec un homme ! Du genre qui veut tout contrôler et possessif ! Je veut faire ça moi aussi !

Point de vue de Zack : Oh my god ! Ce sont deux hommes ! Pourquoi ils s'embrassent ?! Ils n'ont pas honte ?! Je crois que je vais dégueuler ! Beurk !

Zack fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Cloud.

-Un problème….encore ?, le dernier mot avait était prononcer dans un chuchotements.

-C'est juste que…..c'est égueulasse…dis-toi qu'il y a plein de…..ça dans la Shinra !, Cloud voulut parler mais Zack s'enfuit sans que les amoureux les voient. Le blondin le suivit, tout ébloui par le courage de ces deux personnes !

-étage 30-

Il arriva derrière Zack qui attendait qu'une fille parte en bas de l'escalier. Cloud lui toucha les côtes pour lui faire signer qu'il était là., Elle est plutôt canon cette fille., ce fut à Cloud d'avoir l'envie de vomir. Cette fille avait un cul énorme, en train de se maquiller.

-Elle va comme même pas rester là !, s'énerva Cloud.

-Moi ça me gêne pas de rester à l'admirer. C'est une beauté fatale ! M-A-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E !, Zack se mit à sourire.

-Eh bah ça va vite m'énerver !, Cloud descendit les escaliers et demanda à la fille de partir.

-Hihi ! T'es trop timide, mon mignon ! Détends-toi !, rigola la fille, elle se prit un regard noir de Cloud et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, libérant le chemin à Zack, déçu de ne pas avoir put profiter.

-étage 29-

Cloud marchait énervé, Zack derrière lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère. Peut-être était-ce l'appellation : mon mignon , qui l'énervait? Mais ça serais un peu con, tout les hommes aiment être appelés 'mon mignon' par une fille comme ça.

-Cloud…..il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce comme le miel.

-Le problème est que cette pétasse m'as prit pour un vulgaire morceau de viande ! Non mais, je suis timide et alors ? Parce qu'elle m'appelle 'mon mignon' et me dit de me détendre ! Elle me prend pour qui !?, le Cloudy était furieux et voyait rouge.

-Elle à juste voulut être gentille.

-Les filles comme ça veulent juste quelqu'un dans leur lit !, c'est une des raisons de pourquoi Cloud préférait les hommes. Voir quelqu'un le défendre….le toucher ( gentiment, j'suis pas comme ça)….le garder juste pour eux. Il se lécha la lèvre.

-Héhé ! De toute façon c'est les hommes qui sont toujours au-dessus, alors n'aie pas peur.

-….Avez-vous déjà essayez avec des hommes ?, demanda timidement Cloud.

-Hein ?! J'suis pas dégueux ! Non merci !

-….C'est vrai que c'est sale….., dit Cloud à contrecœur. Mais son avis était tout un autre, à ses yeux ce n'était pas sale du tout ! Il prenait bien plus de plaisir.

-Vouais….mais c'est que ma vie t'intéresse !

-étage 28-

-Euh…..non….non… juste que….

-Ahaha ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te répondrais.

-Vraiment ? Avez-vous une petite amie ?

-Nope ! J'ai collectionné les conquêtes, mais c'est vrai qu'une présence féminine me ferait du bien., il avait bien appuyé sur le mot : féminine.

-Je vois…

-Et toi ? T'as pas l'image d'un homme aux conquêtes.

-Euh…..exact. Je ne me plains pas….. mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

-C'est pas faux ! Et dire que j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais gay !, Zack éclata de rire, et Cloud commença à avoir une boule dans la gorge. Et dire qu'il bavait sur cet homme dont la seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il était homophobe. C'était le roi pour les coup de cœur impossibles ! On ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point !

-étage 27-

-Et là, il m'as effleuré la jambe !, dit une fille qui se mit à glousser avec une amie.

-Oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit après ?, commença à palpiter son amie.

-J'ai voulut ramasser les papiers qu'il à fait tomber et là : craque ! Ma jupe à craqué. Il a rougi et il m'as bégayé un « désolé » et il est parti en courant., dit la première.

-Je comprends que ça a lâché, vu comme elle est serré là dedans ! Même là, c'est limite d'exploser !, critiqua le blond.

-Rolàlà, Cloudy détends-toi un peu ! C'est comme ça qu'on les aime !, dit Zack.

-Pas moi en tout cas !

-Eh bah... dis-moi comment tu les aimes?

-Tant qu'elles ne ressemblent pas à une pute ça me va….et des formes moins marquées…..

-Moins marquées ?

-Laissez tomber ! Elles commencent à bouger.

-On pourrait peut-être juste attendre qu'elles descendent cet étage?, Zack avait les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

-Ou se dépêcher d'aller récupérer vos vêtements et vous pourrez retourner draguer sans ma présence !

-D'accord….. c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

-Oui., les filles se retournèrent pour rigoler et se baissèrent en faisant loucher Zack qui s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Ce fut Cloud qui lui prit la main qui le réveilla, il se laissa faire et quand le blond le lâcha, il le regarda comme si il avait un troisième œil.

-étage 26-

-Quoi ? Vous auriez préférer qu'elle vous voient nu ?, dit Cloud en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, serrant les poings. Zack se remit à loucher. Ce mec est vraiment… étrange.

-N….non. Juste…..je…., Cloud le regarda interrogateur. Puis un bruit de pas vers le haut se fit entendre, quelqu'un descendait les escaliers et il y avait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Ils se regardèrent trouvant une idée, nulle part pour se cacher. Ils virent un homme que Cloud reconnu, c'était les deux gars qui s'embrassait, ils se tirèrent pour s'embrasser. Puis Cloud eu une super idée, il voulu prouver à ces deux gars que lui aussi était courageux. Il poussa Zack contre le mur et l'embrassa pleine bouche, il tira sur ces cheveux, martyrisant ses lèvres. Les deux garçons descendirent et furent ébloui par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

-Oh….c'est vraiment un couple mignon….

- Se mettre nu dans les couloirs pour ça, y'en faut du courage., ils passèrent sans rien dire.

Pensé de Zack : Oh ça a marché ! Il est intelligent le blond ! J'ai comme même embrasser un mec…..mais après s'être lavé les dents, ça passera. (il vit que les deux étaient passé) Pourquoi il me lâche pas ? C'est bon ils sont passés! Pas que ses lèvres sont dégueulasses, au contraire j'en jamais gouté des plus délicieuses….. mais c'est un mec ! Avec les organes masculins ! Qu'il me lâche ! C'est pas parce qu'il embrasse merveilleusement bien, et qu'il a des lèvres délicieuses que je vais lui passer ça ! Je suis hétéro !

Il le poussa fortement, Cloud en voulait que plus, enfin il embrassait un bel homme. Zack réussi à le pousser par terre. Il le regarda se relever comme un monstre.

-Je….je…., voulut s'expliquer le blond.

-En faite t'es vraiment ce genre de….. chose….

-On est quand même humains !

-Non, être humain est aimer la personne à qui on est lié, une fille ! C'était pour ça toutes ces questions ? T'aurais pu comprendre ! T'es dégueulasse !

-Non c'est faux ! Je sais qu'on est pas dégueulasse, on reste humain ! Vous avez tord !

-Bien sûre que vous êtes dégueu ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ferais honte à n'importe qui !, Cloud se leva lui mit son poing dans la gueule et parti.

-Je vous souhaite du malheur !

-Tu deviendras jamais plus que ce que tu n'es ! Dégage !, Cloud partit en courant laissant Zack tout seul. Le blond pleurais sur le chemin.

Dans la salle des caméras.

Genesis (qu'on avait tout à fait oublié) regardait la scène…..si Zack trouvait que le beau blond était dégueulasse, car étant gay, il n'en pensait pas moins de Angeal, Sephiroth et lui. Il sortit de la salle en colère, il devait parler au blond !

-étage 25-

Le brun se retrouvait seul, il marchait en colère dans les couloirs. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Voilà maintenant qu'il lui manquais !

-étage 30-

Cloud pleurait dans son coin, il avait remonté 4 étages en colère, sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être était-t-il vraiment dégueulasse, sale….. il pouvait pas penser ça ! Il ne l'était pas, sinon il le saurait. Ses parents lui auraient dit ! Il vit une ombre sur lui. Un grand manteau rouge qui arrivait aux chevilles de l'homme. Il le reconnu et fit un salut militaire.

-Repos cadet, je ne suis pas venu ici par hasard ou pour voir un faible me saluer., dit Genesis.

-Je….je ne suis pas faible !, dit Cloud la voix faible.

-Prouve-le ! Va prouver à cet homme que tu n'es pas dégueulasse ! Qu'un homme peut en aimer un autre sans être un monstre. Que c'est lui le monstre sans cœur qui préfère le physique au cœur ! Que tu peux être mieux que ces filles qu'il mets dans son lit. Que tu es plus beau, plus fort, plus…. pour lui, qu'elle ! Tu n'es pas un monstre., pour lui donner de courage, Genesis l'embrassa*. Cloud le regarda, lui sourit et parti.

-étage 19-

Zack n'avait même pas fait attention aux personnes qui le regardaient, qui bavaient, s'évanouissaient à son passage. Il était pensif, au fond…..sans se mentir il avait apprécié le baiser de Cloud. Ses lèvres chaudes avaient un léger goût de vanille, sa main dans ses cheveux... S'il ne l'aurait pas repoussé, il aurait fondu sous le blond. Comme du sucre sous l'eau (je sais pas d'où sa sors)

-étage 18-

…..toujours aussi pensif…..

-étage 17-

Il n'y avait personne même si ça changeais rien pour le brun, sauf un Genesis qu'il se prit dans la figure.

-Ah…..Gen'. Comment ça va ?

-C'est tout ? T'es pas en colère contre moi ?, Zack hocha les épaules.

-Non, ça me fait prendre l'air…..

-Mais encore….

-Pas d'humeur…

-Le blondin t'as lâché ? Il t'as laissé tout seul ?, Zack se retourna, la colère se voyant dans ses yeux.

-C'est pas tes histoires ! Et puis comment tu le sais ?

-Caméras…..écoute, t'as merdé, j'ai bien vu ! Mais je vais te dire un truc. Il n'est pas un monstre ! Toi-même tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Alors, tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas lui donner tes excuses !,

Zack éclata en sanglots.

-Mais comment c'est possible de pas l'aimer?!, il s'agrippa à Genesis., Avec ses yeux bleus ! Et ses cheveux blonds ! Puis….il est tellement beau ! Ouinnnnnnn (C'est le seule truc que j'ai trouvé pour appuyer sur ses pleurs…..) Genesis le repoussa et partit en douce, laissant Zack par terre. Le brun sentit un coup de pied dans le ventre, il releva le regard pour croiser celui de Cloud….. en colère bien sûr., Cloudy ! Je suis désolé., un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre., C'est bon c'est fini?, demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

-Un dernier !, Cloud lui mit donc un dernier coup. Qui eu le don de faire que Zack se replie sur lui-même. Cloud se passa la main sur l'épaule, signe de fierté.

-Ça fait mal….

-Pas plus que ton égo surdimensionné !, dit Cloud en levant la tête.

-T'as décidé de me tutoyer ?

-T'méritais pas d'être vouvoyé!

-Sans doute., Zack réussit tant bien que mal à se relever., Ecoute, j'suis vraiment désolé, j'ai étais égoïste, je voyais la vie du style…..

-Bâton et trou ?, répondit méchamment Cloud.

-'Sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je dirais mais….. un peu de ce style.

-Non, pas un peu ce style, c'était ça !

-Tu viens de le dire…..c'était….alors peut-être que…. Tu me laisseras une chance…

-Peut-être et encore ça tient qu'à un fil !

-Je prendrais cette chance… tu veut toujours faire équipe…hum….avec moi….. ?

-…tu le mérites?, demanda Cloud, méfiant.

-Ben….je….pas trop….mais….

-Hummmmm….On a qu'à dire que c'est ta chance…..Ok ?, Zack se releva en hochant la tête.

-Je gafferais pas ! Promis !

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra !, Cloud partit devant, Zack lui courut après.

-Sinon, y'a au moins 30 personnes qui m'ont vu !, le prévenu Zack.

-J'étais pas avec toi à ce moment-là !

-Ouais mais….on doit êtres attendus.

-Pas 'on', mais toi ! Moi, je passe inaperçu !

-étage 16-

Comme Zack l'avait prédit, des gens les attendaient avec des téléphones et caméras.

-Et maintenant, une idée ?

-T'aurais pu faire attention !

-Toutes mes pensées était tournées à faire…..quelque chose d'autre.

-Mouais…, Cloud sortit criant, qu'il l'avait vu dans l'escalier et tout le monde accourut. Ils eurent le temps de passer mais tout le monde remarqua que l'ascenseur était bloqué. Ils eurent le temps de passer., C'était moins une, je pense pas que ça marchera une deuxième fois., Zack regarda le blond, il lui avait semblé si timide. Cloud passa sa main dans ses cheveux, la laissant et regarda Zack avec ses yeux étonné., Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?, lui demanda-t-il avec son regard plein d'innocence.

-Hein ? Heu…non ! On peut dire que tu fais de l'effet !, Cloud plissa les yeux.

-Quel est le sous-entendu ? Je suis une pute selon toi ?, Zack pâlit, il venait de gaffer.

-Non…. Je voulais juste dire que tu es très beau ! Le prend pas mal ! C'était un compliment., Cloud souffla.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis pas habitué à avoir des amis….proches et de recevoir des compliments.

-Ah bah ça, c'est étonnant ! Tu parles que des gens doivent baver sur toi !

-Je ne suis pas trop habitué à les regarder normalement, je ne sais pas., Cloud avait l'air triste, Zack le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Je t'appendrais….je t'apprendrai à aimer, à aller en ville, à êtres plus ouvert…..et plus que tout, je te défendrai !

-Je compte sur toi alors…., les deux se prirent dans les bras et puis….un détail les frappa, un détail qui n'avait pas remarqué : l'heure, Zack avait faim et il n'avait toujours pas ses vêtements pour la réunion de début d'après-midi. Il avait pas plus qu'une demi-heure pour être prêt. D'autant plus que cette fois, Angeal ne lui pardonnerais plus le retard. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et ils remarquèrent une bouche d'aération (qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'étage 54 !)

-Bon bah….je suppose qu'on n'as pas le choix…., dit le brun en se mettant en dessus positionnant ses mains pour faire monter le blond. Ce qui marcha, le blond monta dans les tiroirs, dégueulasses, la graisse lui collant à la peau., On se rejoins au deuxième, je peut pas passer moi !, Zack partit en courant. Laissant le blond dans toute cette saleté, il en avait plein les vêtements, les cheveux alors qu'il venait de faire à peine 4 mètres. Il continua, priant pour que ce soit fini. Il fini par tomber dans un panier rempli de vêtements, il pria pour que Zack se soit aussi bien sortit.

-étage 14-

Zack courait et s'arrêter aussitôt qu'il avait des gens en vue. Sans doute la joie de savoir que lui et Cloud était proche lui donner le courage.

-étage 2-

Après avoir passé une demie heure à courir et attendre, Zack était devant la buanderie. Il voulut entrer mais la porte ne s'ouvra pas, il fallait à son plus grand malheur une carte. Il appela Cloud, mais n'eu aucune réponse, il l'appela 5 fois, jusqu'à ce que Cloud lui réponde.

-Cloudy, il faut que tu trouve une carte pour ouvrir la porte !

-D'accord, je vais voir., le blond se mit à chercher et Zack entendit des gens arriver. Son cœur battant de plus en plus fort, pourvu que le blond lui ouvre la porte. Les hommes arrivèrent au bout du couloir mais Cloud ouvrit la porte et le prit juste à temps. Ils se retrouvèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre. Le regard plongé l'un d'en l'autre. Ils se relevèrent tout les deux rouges pivoine, Zack se baissa et prit ses vêtements avant de faire un léger smack à Cloud.

-Bon, bah je te laisse, j'espère qu'on….se reverra vite…., il se rhabilla et laissa le blond seul dans la salle, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Zack entra dans la salle de réunion et prit place, elle dura en tout 50 minutes. Après ce temps, Zack se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Cloud qui n'avait pas bougé, tranquillement assis sur une chaise. Puis firent ce qu'ils espéraient faire ensemble.

Deux mois plupart, Cloud avait réussi à passer troisième classe et avait emménagé avec Zack dans sa nouvelle maison où ils prévoyaient l'adoption. Ils étaient heureux et ne se plaignaient pas de leur situation, s'aimant mutuellement.

Fin ! Bon, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à remettre quelque chose mais comment dire…j'ai eu des coup de cœur au niveau de certain jeu et anime et qu'en j'aime quelque chose…..je peut rien faire sans avoir fini la série ou le let's play (quoi ? Ca me stresse après !) et je suis en retard. Donc, j'ai une idée déjà, mais je risque pas de commencer tout d'suite pour les raison ci-dessus. Ouais bon bah je vais pas m'a tarder sur les détail, bisous de moi à vous !

19


End file.
